dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantalus Thief
... ... HD: D8 Making a ''Tantalus Thief'' Abilities Races Alignment Starting Age & Gold Table Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Weapon and Armor Proficiency Trained in light armor only, no shields. Trained in all simple weapons, in addition to two bladed swords, hand crossbows, long swords, scimitars short swords. Class Features Bonus Feat: At 1st, 14th, 18th, 20th level the player may choose a bonus feat from the the following lists providing they meet the requirements. * Fighter Feats: * Rogue / Ninja feats: * Monk Feats: * Skill Tricks: * Tactic Feats: Sneak Attack: If a Thief can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Thief’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the thief flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every four thief levels thereafter. Should the thief score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a thief can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. A thief can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The thief must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A thief cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Steal (Ex): at 1st level, you can rob your enemies while you fight them; during battle, you may make a touch attack upon an opponent; if you connect, you may attempt a Sleight of Hand check (DC10 + the opponent’s CR) to steal 1 item worn or carried by the opponent at random. You suffer no penalties for thievery performed in plain sight of your target; you cannot attack an opponent in the same round that you perform this maneuver; this is a swift action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. A PC should keep track of how often they succeed in using this class feature. INOTE: Some creatures carry rare items in addition to normal items; whenever a Bandit makes a successful steal attempt, roll d%; the rate for a rare steal is 1% × the stealer’s ECL, while the rest of the time they will take a normal item. Worn Items or none simple items count as rare. Items in use must be disarmed under normal disarmed rules, but you can target armor and magic items in this fashion. Thief Skill: Starting at Level 1, a thief can use his general cunning to do things, most people could ever dream of doing. The following are the thief skills * Flee: Starting at level one you can, as a standard action grant all allies in an encounter a 30ft bonus on one of their movement speeds, and they are affected by expeditious retreat. After you use this ability you can not use it for another 1d4 encounters. * Detect: Starting at level five as a standard action, that does not provoke an attack of opportunity; you can use detect. Choose one foe in 30’. You know all possessions, that the creature currently carries. * Soul Blade: If you possess an enhanced weapon, as a 1/encounter maneuver you can make a ranged touch attack of 60ft to inflict the extra effects fire damage etc. With normal weapons this is instead a dazzle effect with the DC being your touch attack role. * What’s That (EX): As a standard action, that does not provoke an attack of opportunity; you can use your great charming skills to back-stab your foes. Starting at level 6 you can distract a foe making them lose their dexterity to AC, and allow sneak attacks for 1 round. . You compel all foes within 40’ to turn their backs towards you. They have a chance to make a will save (DC: 10+1/2 thief level+cha modifier+1/2 bluff ranks) to resist. * Annoy: '' as a standard action, the thief can attempt to distract all enemies in a 30ft radius. The targets must make a DC + 1/2 Thief level + Cha + 1/4 Bluff or treat all the thief's allies as being under 50% concealment. * ''Sacrifice (SU): Starting at level 12, as a standard action, that does not provoke an attack of opportunity; you can reduce yourself to 0 HP. All allies within 60ft, recover ¼ of your remaining hp. This is a haki based ability. * Lucky Seven: As a standard action, roll an percentile. If the result is a multiple of 7, your next attack will be a Confirmed Critical rolling a 1d4 to determine the multiplier. If not your next attack is a critical fail and you take 1 damage. * Thievery (SU): At level 17, your stealing gives you power to make great melee attacks. This is an attack action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, you can make a melee attack roll. You add your dexterity modifier to this attack roll. If hit, you add twice your dex mod, and ¼ the number of times you successfully used steal. Trap-finding: A Thief gains the rouge class feature of a same name at level 2. Evasion (Ex): At 3rd level and higher, a thief can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the thief is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless theif does not gain the benefit of evasion. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a thief can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a thief already has uncanny dodge from a different class she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. Mug: Starting at level 8, whenever a thief makes a successful steal he can make a melee touch attack. If it hits, he deals half damage from his damage roll. (So if he hits, roll 1d8+2, gets a 8, he would deal 5 damage.) Improved Evasion (Ex): at 11th level, this ability works like Evasion, except that while you still take no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, henceforth you take only half damage on a failed save; you gain no benefit of Improved Evasion while you are helpless Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): A theif of 13th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another thief the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more thief levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum thief level required to flank the character